


Did You Even Listen?

by cori-gami (coqri)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coqri/pseuds/cori-gami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a late Friday night and while Tobio goes through the routine of reminding Hinata about their plans for the next day he catches Hinata attempt to secretly remove his underwear from under the covers and toss them on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Even Listen?

It’s 11:30, several hours past their usual bedtime, but it’s alright because it’s Friday night and they can take at least one evening in the week to let loose. Shouyou is snuggled under the covers, eyes devouring Tobio’s growing state of undress under the guise of “listening” to his spouse. Ignoring the steady gaze, Tobio paces back and forth through his nightly ritual of reminding Shouyou about what they have planned for the next day. He knows his idiot of a partner won’t remember a damn thing he’s saying, but he’ll feel better after hearing himself say it out loud, even if only to himself. And he already wrote it on their big whiteboard calendar in the kitchen, so he shouldn’t feel responsible for making that shorty remember his daily duties.

Ugh, but he will anyway. He’ll always feel responsible for the pint-sized half of this duo.

He’s halfway through reminding Shouyou about tomorrow’s dinner plans, and continuing to remove his clothes for his nightly shower when, as fast as their freak quick, Shou pulls off his boxers and quietly pushes them out from under the covers and onto the floor. Even through the quick disrobing he continues to wear a mask of interest, like he actually cares about what Tobio is saying. It’d be almost impressive if it wasn’t such a frequent occurrence after all these years. Kageyama finishes removing his clothes, but decides not to let that red head’s cheeky (and crap) attempt at planning for bedtime sex go unmentioned. He stops mid-sentence and clicks his tongue.

“Tch-you’re ridiculous.”

Hinata feigns innocence and looks up at him with big doe eyes from his nearly upright sitting position, propped up on a mountain of pillows (how does he even sleep like that anyway?).

“Whhhaaaaa-”

“You, I saw that. You know you’re not as sneaky as you’d like to think you are.”

Shouyou blushes and turns away huffing indignantly. He’s 27 years old and still thinks that Tobio isn’t going to notice his “subtle” attempt at getting sexy time going. Can’t he just be upfront about it like a real adult? Kageyama doesn’t think Shou could ever stop being a kid, although, he’s positive that he wouldn’t want him any other way. With a dramatic eye roll Tobio exits the room before Shouyou can start defending his bad attempt at unsophisticated naughtiness.

During the shower Tobio decides that he’s going to give Shouyou what he wants, but he is going to do it on his own terms. He takes an extra long shower not only to prepare himself to surprise his partner, but also to make that impatient dumbass suffer. It’s what he deserves, after all, thinking that he can obtain sex just by getting himself naked. Does he think that Tobio will still fall for these little tricks? They’ve been together for over a decade now. His antics are so predictable and, yet, Tobio will usually (always) give in (enjoy himself).

Steam from the adjacent bathroom follows him into the room, which is dark except for the light of the television that Shouyou is ignoring in favor of the phone screen held right in front of his face. Tobio decides that whatever he’s doing on there isn’t nearly as important as what they’re about to be doing. Tobio drops his towel (he’ll pick it up later) throws the covers off the bed, knocks the phone out of his husband’s hands and climbs on top of him. Shouyou’s breath hitches and his eyes go wide and dark with lustful wonder.

“Ah, Tobio!”

How can one human being be simultaneously adorable and fuckable as hell? Quickly coating Shouyou with lube from the bedside table, Tobio brings him to attention with his well practiced hand. He adjusts himself so he’s got the small man underneath him placed just at his entrance. Surprise washes over his partner’s face. He looks up at him with red cheeks, his lips parted in a little “o” of understanding. Tobio’s extended shower gave him ample time to prepare himself, and he takes all of Shou in one swift motion. The redhead squeeks with pleasure and surprise and unabashed bliss, reaching up with both hands to cup Tobio’s face. Softly, he runs the pads of his thumbs over his husband’s strong cheek bones. With eyes squeezed shut he lets out a deep sigh.

“You’re so sexy, Tobio. You make me feel all gwah, and, gosh, I love you so much!”

While Tobio can be 100% straightforward about wanting to get busy he’s somehow still amazed by Shouyou’s inhibited and shameless emotional outbursts. Tobio looks away, his expression graced with his just-for-Shouyou trademark scowl/blush combo.

“Yeah yeah, you were about as subtle as a punch in the face earlier. You’re so ridiculous sometimes. All the times. Why do I even put up with you?” He angles his hips up, then rams down, pulling a delicious gasp from Shouyou.

“Please keep putting up with me. I want to-hnng-do this with you. Forever.”

His hands are all over the parts of Tobio his petite arms can give him access to and he begins to thrust upwards in an excited attempted to assist. Tobio allows himself an unbridled moan and mentally curses his little ball of sunshine for all the shit he puts up with because he’s so fucking charming. Especially in moments like this.

“Did-you-even-listen to-what-I was-saying earlier?” He grunts out as they find a shared rhythm. “Or were you too focused on my body, dumbass?” He drops his head down and kisses the open expanse of neck Shouyou so kindly makes available to him. His words contain no venom, the insult now more of an endearing nickname for his tiny idiot.

“Nuh uh,” he manages, grabbing handfuls of Tobio’s athletic ass, spreading him wide. “Calendar- I’ll look-tomorrow.”

Tobio groans, finding this adult planning fucking sexy as hell and quickly drops the topic. He finally throws himself wholeheartedly into their little Friday night treat, subconsciously recognizing that being a capital A adult can wait. Right now he is fulfilling other very adult responsibilities and personal needs. Tomorrow’s schedule can wait. Tobio throws back his head, fingers gripping the sheets, and gives Shouyou exactly what he was hoping for earlier with his shitty attempt at secretly stripping under the covers.

After they blissfully (and loudly) conclude, big spoon Tobio holds Shouyou loosely as they’re just too hot and sweaty for any more skin-on-skin contact. Why on earth did he even shower if they were just going to do this anyway? Shouyou’s breathing deepens and starts to even out, signaling a short descent into sleep. Tobio’s high oxytocin levels take over as he snuggles his face into Shouyou’s hair and breathes his scent in deeply. 

“I’ll never stop putting up with you, dumbass,” he whispers without embarrassment. “I want to do this with you forever, too.”

Shouyou responds by wiggling and grinding his naked booty in between Tobio’s thighs, curls his small hand around the latter’s longer fingers and plays with his wedding band. Tobio rolls his eyes at his mini-husband’s inhibited and childlike response, but enjoys the contact anyway. As Shouyou’s naked ass presses against him he is reminded of how they got into this sticky mess in the first place and he just can’t keep down the rapidly approaching Adulting bubbling up inside him.

“You better not leave your fucking underwear on the floor, Shou. How many times have I asked you? Tch.”

He has to say something, even if he's only talking to himself. He is responsible for this idiot, after all. In response, Shouyou pretends to snore.

They’ll definitely keep doing this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough KageHina. This OTP WILL be the death of me.
> 
> And I thought I had it bad for MakoHaru.
> 
> Fuuuuuuuuck.
> 
> Join me: cori-gami.tumblr.com
> 
> PS: This is baby's first smut. O_O (In written form, not IRL...if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge*)


End file.
